Nuts
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Por qué no se quejan, tanto como deberían, de los privilegios de Nami y Robin con respecto a la comida? Porque, como sucede muy a menudo, la medicina puede resultar peor que la enfermedad... y más dolorosa.


**Nuts**

Si había algo que diferenciaba a los mugiwara era en las atenciones, y privilegios, que Sanji otorgaba a Nami y Robin por encima de cualquiera de sus otros nakama. Por supuesto que esto, cuando el hambre apretaba, resultaba de lo más injusto.

—Nami-swan, Robin-chwan. Aquí os traigo un surtido de frutos secos de gran calidad comprados en nuestro último desembarco. Además, para saciar vuestra sed, un par de batidos. El de mikan para Nami-swan y el de kouhii para Robin-chwan.

Cada muchacha le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Arigatou, Sanji-kun— a Nami, lo que más le interesaba, eran las caras de protesta que ponían el resto de sus nakama. Y disfrutaba exageradamente de ello.

—Arigatou— Robin siempre era más comedida en sus agradecimientos.

Sanji estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

—¡Es mi deber! No, ¡mi placer el satisfaceros en todas vuestras necesidades!— esto se ganó una letal mirada por parte de Nami que le hizo tragar en seco—. Digo, en vuestras necesidades alimenticias, por supuesto.

Por suerte para él, sus nakama le sacaron del aprieto.

—¿Y para nosotros no hay nada?— se quejó Usopp—. Siempre haces lo mismo.

—¡Nosotros también queremos comer!— fue el turno de Chopper.

—A este ritmo acabaré en los huesos… ¡Ah! Pero si yo ya soy sólo huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

—Yo también quiero, Sanji. Con Hancock y las demás chicas siempre podía comer todo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Las palabras de Luffy dieron una reacción diferente en Sanji y Nami. Mientras que el rubio empezó a amenazarle con no darle de comer nada más que los restos de las sobras de la meshi que les da a los chicos, Nami se mostró con una imagen de impertérrita frialdad y un terrible fuego en su mirada.

—¡DEJAD DE LANZAR ESAS MIRADAS A Nami-swan Y A Robin-chwan! Porque entonces no probaréis bocado hasta mañana— les amenazó Sanji logrando su objetivo de que dejasen de lanzarles duras miradas a las muchachas.

Aunque Luffy no tardó, lo que Sanji necesitó en meterse en la cocina, en volver centrar toda su atención en Nami. Pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La akage, entre maní y maní, notaba como se le clavaba la mirada de Luffy y decidió ofrecerle algo más en lo que pensar. Cogiendo el largo vaso empezó a sorber con lentitud el batido a través de la retorcida pajita que había puesto Sanji. De reojo echó una mirada fugaz para encontrarse, como había esperado, a Luffy mirando con gran intensidad para ella. En concreto como estaba tomando un delicioso batido mientras él no tenía ni un vaso de agua en estos momentos.

Claro que, en ocasiones, todo puede salirte en contra puesto que, Nami, empezó a notar cierto nerviosismo ante la fija mirada de Luffy ya que, si bien tenía que estar viendo, únicamente, como se tomaba el batido, era casi más como si estuviera mirando, exclusivamente, y casi de manera obsesiva, para su boca, para sus labios. Tan nerviosa se estaba poniendo que se relamió, inconscientemente, los labios y sintió una punzada de la mirada de Luffy clavándose con más fuerza en ellos.

_¿Pero qué se cree ese baka en dónde está mirando? Sí, seguro que con Hammock no paraba de verla comer. Incluso esa se atrevería a darle de comer de su propia mano_, Nami sentía una furia creciente ante semejante pensamiento. Estaba segura que, por poder comer, Luffy se dejaría alimentar como si fuera un bebé._ Y como bebé seguro que iría luego a por sus pechos… ¡Maldita guarra! Metiéndole esas ubres en la cara para llamarle la atención y así poder tenerle bajo su control…_

—¡NAMI!

El grito de Luffy hizo despertar a Nami de su ensoñación, que no le estaba sentando nada bien, a diferencia de la mayoría en la que se encontraba Luffy. Seguramente por el hecho de que también se encontrara Hancock en ella.

—¿Nani? ¿Luffy?— por un instante pensó que les atacaban o que algo se le había acercado a ella amenazadoramente pero, mirando para todos lados, lo único que vio era a Robin sentada a su lado, leyendo uno de sus libros, y totalmente tranquila—. ¿Qu-Qué sucede?

—Yo también quiero un batido— le dijo con un mohín en sus labios.

Por supuesto que sí. Tenía que ser por el batido porque no podía pensar siquiera en sus labios o en pedirle un beso. ¿Cómo hacerlo si se trata de un estómago sin fondo?

—¡TRÁGATELO!

La akage le gritó lanzándole el vaso a la cabeza pero que… a causa del grito de Luffy, Sanji salió raudo de la cocina ante el temor de que algo le sucediera a Nami para acto seguido arrearle una patada a su senchou por pedir un batido, puesto que se lo pedía a Nami. Así, el vaso lanzado por Nami impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Sanji noqueándolo.

Chopper entró en modo pánico al ver a su nakama caído y tardó algo de tiempo en recuperar el control de sí mismo para empezar a tratarlo. Claro que no podía estar tan mal si no dejaba de decir que Nami era tan guapa cuando le abría la cabeza con un vaso.

Finalmente Franky, tras afianzar el timón en el rumbo que llevaban, se dirigió hacia el resto de sus nakama para dar su opinión sobre todo este asunto.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando los críos no saben compartir— dijo señalando a Luffy que trataba de colocarse correctamente la cabeza, dado que su cuello se le giró del golpe, y a un medio aparvado Sanji—. Lo más ¡Super! aquí sería que compartieras algo de esa meshi, nee-chan.

—¡Tú mejor no te metas!— le amenazó Nami con un tono glacial antes de levantarse para ir al cuarto de derrota en donde podría intentar tranquilizarse.

—Es que son como críos— bufó Franky antes de volver su atención a Robin que seguía tan tranquila leyendo—. ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir de todo esto, Nico Robin?

Lo único que se escuchó fueron un par de nueces siendo rotas con un _brazo fleur_ doble y aquellos intensos ojos dedicándole una mirada fija por encima del libro.

Tanto Franky, sobre todo, como el resto de los mugiwara que presenciaron aquel acto retrocedieron por instinto como también juntaron las piernas en un gesto de protección.

—Eh, no dije nada.

Sentado a la sombra del mástil principal, Zoro dedicó una mirada confusa a la actitud presente en cubierta por sus nakama. Como si, de alguna manera, les hubieran cortado el entusiasmo. Por un instante casi llegó a tratar de preguntarle a Luffy por lo que sucedía pero este se alejó hacia la otra punta del Sunny de manera que su mirada recayó en Robin que, dándose cuenta de ello, le dedicó una intensa mirada mientras tomaba un trozo de nuez.

—¿Los demás no tenemos nada para comer?

La inocente pregunta de Zoro recibió unas aterradoras miradas por parte de sus nakama, que contrastaban claramente con la que le había ofrecido Robin. en verdad era una actitud de lo más extraña porque, lo habitual, habría sido el que se quejasen por el injusto trato a favor de Sanji hacia las chicas. Y, hablando de Sanji, este se había levantado y se dirigió hacia Robin con gesto compungido.

—Gomennasai, Robin-chwan. No sé como se me pudo pasar alguna nuez sin abrir. Permíteme puesto que, unas manos tan delicadas, no deberían cometer un trabajo tan brusco.

Zoro soltó un bufido de obvia molestia.

_Será baka. Si estamos hablando de alguien que rompe huesos con sus manos, ¿qué mal le harán unas simples nueces?_

—No es ninguna impedida, ero-kukku. Así que déjala hacer si quiere romper algunas que otras nueces.

—**¡NOOOO!**

El grito desesperado de sus nakama ahogó la airada réplica de Sanji dejando algo perplejo a Zoro.

_Totally nuts!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Nada más que decir que mostrar un obvio doble sentido, ¿o triple?, de una manera tan inocente como provocadora.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
